


delete character file?

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hacking, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Dream isn't the only one who knows to code.Tubbo does too. Well, hack, rather.
Kudos: 38





	delete character file?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how hacking or coding works so i apologize if it's inaccurate!

Dream isn't the only one who knows to code.

Tubbo did too. Well, to hack, rather.

And in dire situations like this, it was very much needed.

Tubbo watched Dream plant TNT into L'Manburg as Technoblade spawned withers.

The president runs away, hiding in Quackity's drug alley. Good times.

But now isn't the time to think about the past.

He opens a hologram screen with his fingers, trying to hack into the main Dream SMP files.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on…" He chanted the two words continuously, desperately trying to get access.

Finally, he manages to hack Callahan's admin account. He never really used it, so it wasn't as secure as the other admins.

"Yes!" He whispers to himself and searches for the Dream SMP folder among the abundance of documents.

Once he did, he opened the folder and looked for the "characters" folder.

He opened the file and scrolled down, looking for Dream's. When he did, he opened the file and read through it.

_Character: Dream  
Information: SMP owner and admin-_

He didn't bother to read the rest and immediately exited the file and placed it out onto the desktop, dragging it into the trash bin.

Tubbo let's out a shaky sigh before placing it in.

_**[Delete "character file: Dream"?]** _

_**[Yes]  
[No]** _

His cursor hovered over the "yes" option, still unsure if what he's doing it right.

But, this is for the greater good of his country.

Tubbo clicks.

_**D̸̫̪̈́͝r̴͉͂̾e̶̬͊̊a̸̭͓̽m was slain by [REDACTED]** _

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just fiction! pls don't take it seriously :)


End file.
